flazo_drip_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Fuck Bitches
Fuck Bitches & Haters is the third and most popular single released by Flazo Drip, released as Lonnie Campany. The song was a response to hate received after the release of his previous single, My life story after showing it to personal friends in his soccer team. This was his breakout single into fame in his school, Thousand Islands High School where most people learned of his music. Lyrics Intro Yo, what's good, guys, I’m back again for another song. So, here it goes Verse Yo, what's good, it's me again You play games You guys say I won’t go anywhere Keep saying it on and on again You say I'm not gonna get any fame I'm so fuckin' done with you haters You are the reason why I'm raisin' above you Fuck the bitches and haters You call me your boo You say I suck at basketball You say I suck at rapping But I'm the one that's grinding Every day to get better You get- You can’t even get any girls to fall But my shots are On the basketball rim Are wetter than they’ll ever be I don't see you grinding on the mic You guys and girls are as loyal as my mom I see you riding a bike But you go off like a bomb All these people hating me I’m a Junior and still trying to stay alive Why are you hating on me? Are you just jealous of me? Cheaters are like You are in a swimming pool and break your head Open when you dive Cheaters are unforgettable I need to get my head straight People think I won't... Get... Good... At rapping... But... You're the reason why I'll be noticeable The haters lure you in like fish bait I don’t wanna remember you cheaters You know what I wanna remember? I wanna remember my grandpa There's a lot of girls and boys that are cheaters I'm grinding on this mic for you, Grandpa The cheaters want to blame me But how about you stop blaming me For your shit Fuckin' grow up, bitch I have a lot of shit on my plate No time for your shit You're annoying like a snitch I don't call girls this, but you're a hoe I'm so fuckin' done with you, boo I don't wanna be fuckin' with you doe I don't want your fuckin' flu You think you're tough shit But actually, you are a person that is jealous of me and the people you bully Every time you bully me, I laugh You are like, as little as Sully You are like a cramp in my calf I need to get my mind right A bunch of girls want to talk to boys for nudes A boy- And boys want to talk to girls for nudes You're not a pretty sight I- I'm in a happy fuckin' mood Now tell me goodnight Outro Peace, it's been Can- Campany in the studio